


Downtime

by Zayroen



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bottom!Barry, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayroen/pseuds/Zayroen





	Downtime

They still had two rooms. They had their own methods of organization and had decided combining would just be a hot mess waiting to happen. Stuff was still mixed between the two, a shirt here, a pair of jeans there. Little things, signs of the other being part of the room. They usually chose Barry’s room though, it wasn’t right beside Taako’s with his hearing and habit of not knocking. 

No one wanted a repeat of ‘The Incident’, they say sometimes you can still hear the echoes of the screams through the halls.

His bed was a little smaller despite Lup suggesting they just use a touch of magic to fix that. Barry liked his bed just the way it was thank you very much, and there was plenty of room for the two of them on it.

It wasn’t often they had time to...take their time. Sure a repeating year seemed like plenty of time but that was only a year to find the stupid Light and secure it. It seemed like a long time until millions of lives relied on it and then a year was just to short.

This world was an easy one, they knew where the light was and just had to go pick it up as it had fallen nearby. A relief to be sure. They still had to study it, figure out a way to stop the cycle but for now? It was just them. Just Lup and Barry in Barry’s room with the door securely locked this time, with actual locks and a magic one.

Lup grinned as she tugged Barry’s jeans off, dragging him halfway down the bed in the process. “L-Lup! Ow! Careful!” Ignoring his grumbles, she tossed the jeans over her should with a wink and crawled up between his legs.

“It’s cute how you still blush.” she teased, laughing when Barry’s response was to drag a pillow down over his face. “Aww C’mon Barold, don’t hide.” She cooed, tugging at the pillow but he had a very solid hold on it. “Alright fine, I’ll just smoke you out.” Came the chirped reply before she bent. 

She knew all his spots by now, like how ticklish his stomach was and how licking right below his belly button made him squirm. Which of course she did while working his underwear down to toss in the opposite direction of his pants. 

Pillow smushed to his face, Barry could only react to things as they happened. Stomach clenching at a hot tongue against him, shifting to help pull his underwear down after Lup gave a tug. Even though he knew it was coming, he still felt breathless when her hand curled around him. It didn’t take long before he was breathing to heavily to keep the pillow to his face. Lifting it enough to peer down and get some fresh air, he met Lup’s waiting smirk just as she swallowed his head.

She’d been waiting for it, stroking just this side shy of enough until he had to actually breathe. She loved how responsive he was, thighs shaking almost instantly against her shoulders when she curled her tongue. He was so cute, glasses askew from the pillow, face splotched red. So so cute! She didn’t want him to cum too soon though so as soon as his grip on the pillow was lax, she sat up to snatch it away with a triumphant laugh.

“Wh...my pillow! Don’t throw it! You broke something last time!” Barry exclaimed when his attempt to snatch it back failed at the half sitting up stage. Flopping back down with an oof, he watched her drop it comically carefully down the side of the bed and stuck his tongue out before fixing his glasses. He’d take them off but he couldn’t see shit without them and he wanted to watch Lup. Her clothes were tossed just anywhere as well and he huffed at her even as he reached to curl his fingers around a bony ankle when she stretched for his bedside table drawer. 

“What you in the mood for Barold?” She asked, sitting back with the little jar and fantasy brand condoms they’d picked up in the last run. Barry hated the feeling of her using magic to clean things up. Said it left his skin itchy or something. 

It was a shy shrug that answered her, fingers stroking up her legs before he made his request. No matter how many times they’d done things, he always turned bright red asking. “You haven't uh….in awhile..?” He suggested, glad she didn’t tease him this time. Lup just bend down to give him a smooch with a ‘Sure thing Babe.’ 

Barry’s legs hooked over her’s, she rubbed slick fingers against him slowly before curling one inside. Eyes locked onto his face, she soaked up how his eyes closed. How his breathing hitched before becoming soft and quick, interspersed with soft hums when she added another. He was so squirmy, a hand on his stomach until did so much to get him to hold still. Especially when she crooked her fingers just so and his hips jerked out of her lap. “You like that Barry?” She cooed, knowing damn well he did and that she wasn’t likely to get much of an answer beside a low whine.

Barry did just that, hips settling back down before he reached for the condoms “C’mon Lup..quit messing with me.” He grumbled, knowing Lup could and had drawn it out until he was an utter mess but they had things to do later that day and Davenport would not appreciate him being unconscious for a few hours.

There was shuffling, some legs getting stuck and one ‘ow! That was my ear!’ ‘Well I can’t lift my leg higher than that!’ before they settled down. Barry liked this position, on his side with Lup sitting astride his one leg with the other over her shoulder. It was one of his favorites and he grinned in anticipation as she rolled the condom on.

“Ready Babe?” she asked, shifting closer and spreading more slick over herself. That first press was always so good, Barry unable to decide if he wanted to squirm away or closer. The way he clenched and relaxed around her. “That’s it baby..just like that.” She praised, pausing halfway to give them both a moment to adjust and breathe. She could already tell Barry was close, his lower lip was starting to tremble. She lent forwards just a little, hips grinding and there it is. Barry gritting his teeth and shaking to hold still, to not squirm away and clutched for her hand. “That it? Yeah that’s good, almost in.” She crooned, pressing the rest of the way and moaning along with him. “You feel so good Barry, so good. Gunna take such good care of you.” She promised, licking dry lips before setting a slow rhythm. 

It wouldn’t be enough for them soon enough but for now? She likes watching him. How moving like this had him biting his lower lip and groaning low in his throat. Doing that made his brows furrow. So expressive her Barry, was but soon enough she couldn’t help but speed up. 

He held her hand tightly, squeezing each time she thrust in. He could tell his leg was going to be covered in marks from her mouth. Lipstick and bruised skin, each left with ardor and love and some just so they’d twinge later on and remind him of now. He wanted to reach for her with his free hand, cup her nipples with his thumb but that meant letting go of the pillow and he needed that to anchor himself. And to bite and muffle, he knew no one could hear but still he did it. Instincts and all.

Knee pressed up to Barry’s chest, she bent as far as she could to taste him. Unable to reach his mouth, she settled for his chest. Tonguing over buds of flesh till they were hard under her. Until Barry was shaking each time her breath hit them. 

It didn’t last much longer then that, a hard thrust and a nip and he was gone. A guttural cry that was likely her name, or the start of an attempt before it was lost in the pleasure. She chased after him, hips stuttering and grinding as deep as she could before letting herself carefully flop down beside him with a content sigh. “Oohh yeah….that’s the stuff..”

Barry groaned in agreement, stretching his legs out before letting himself go limp. Surely a little nap would be okay right? Davenport wouldn’t reach the light for an hour or so, he had time? He didn’t have a choice in the end as Lup had decided now was nap time and flopped across his chest and promptly went to sleep. He could try and get away but she was like an octopus and not above cheating with magic.

Davenport would understand. Probably.


End file.
